High School Queen
is the eighth episode of Macross Frontier. This aired on Manichi Broadcasting System 2008 May 22. Synopsis Ranka transfers to Mihoshi Academy so as to be able to pursue a career in entertainment, and a wild commotion is created when Sheryl pays a visit there and loses her panties to a strange green creature. Plot Ranka advertises some giant carrots, scaring some macronized Zentradi shoppers, one three Zentradi children are disgusted when Ranka offers them a carrot lolipop. She continues singing and a creature amongst a bush inside of the mall watches her. Alto calls Ranka teling her that he and Lucaare already out of the hospital. Ranka is sorry that she couldn't visit him but Alto says no one asked her too, Ranka sighs. Working at the Zentradi mall to advertise carrots still, Tokugawa, a macronized Zentradi (apparently the store's owner) tells her she must build a foundation, she already has a appearance on telivsion. Elmo rushes to tell her she's past her test (to enter Mihoshi Academy). She is introduced in Alto's class. In her limousine, Sheryl learns about Mihoshi academy explained by her manager Grace. Sitting on the school's entrance steps. Ranka explains to her friends that her previous (all-girls) school was strict and she couldn't do her job so she transfered. Now she can see her colleague and friend Nanase all the time. Luca stares at Nanase in awe and says that their future looks bright to Alto. Ranka is now in Alto's care, as she explains. Mikhail hugs Ranka and Nanase and says they are throwing a party. Sheryl's limousine drives into the gates of the academy, interrupting a ball game, students run out of the way. It stops and Sheryl steps out in front of the steps where Alto, Ranka, Luca, Nanase and Mikhail are. Leon video calls Catherine, telling her that they have been done questioning the Galaxy (the colony is missing) survivors from the Duflim vessel (which left the Galaxy colony right after it was attacked). Catherine recieves a report from Alto about an unidentified fighter at the battle, a "foo fighter" as Leon calls it. As Leon asks Cathy ou for dinner, Ozma walks in and Cathy blushes and is forced to decline. Ozma hands over a report. Sheryl is at Mihoshi as a "visitor", Sheryl suggests using her "slave", Alto to show Ranka around, Luca imagines Shery and Alto as BDSM enthusiasts when he hears what Sheryl calls him. Students flock to see "Queen Sheryl", a male student demand her to make him her slave as well. A female students (apparently with a crush on Alto) says "No, my Princess Alto", Alto's friends point at him, the "princess". Alto grabs Sheryl and runs off. Alto argues over Sheryl calling him a slave. Nanase and the others watch from around the corner. A creature lurks in the bushes in front of them. Alto says Sheryl cannot just relax but she retorts telling him that she believes in the Galaxy. Sheryl wants to fly around the colony. Getting into armour, her first task is to pick up eggs wearing the armour, she cracks every one of them and splash on to her, nanase and Ranka's faces. Sheryl takes a shower in the cubicle beside Ranka asking her how her works is coming along, Sheryl says she might be able to get Ranka on to one of the television shows she will be appearing on. Nanase interupts telling Sheryl that Ranka does not need Sheryl's help. Sheryl jokingly suggests Nanase likes Alto and tells her that she has a nice body. As sheryl dries herself, Luca fixes the armour and Mikhail discusses Alto's relationship with Sheryl with him. Outside the changing rooms, male students tries to eavesdrop while the females walk by grumpily. Ranka thanks Sheryl for helping her out. In Shery's laundry basket, the creature from the bushes runs off with her underwear. Sheryl screams it out that it is her underwear and the male students then fight to get the (unwashed) underwear of their idol. Sheryl puts some makeshift clothing and goes to look for her panties. Male students hunt for the "treasure", some using even satellite dishes and binoculurs. Mikhail, Luca and Alto wonder what is going on. Mikhail sees the creature with the underwear, beliving he must be tired and is seeing things. Sheryl borrows Luca's armour and runs around the school, she is determied to get her pants so she easily moves it despite not learning properly from Mikhail. But the armour isn't locked on, as Luca says. Ranka skips upon the streets, to reach her boss Elmo, her appearance was canceled, she looks up seeing holograms of Sheryl. Leon watches footage of the battle in his office, telling a governmetn worker to continue to observe Ranka Lee. Sheryl frightens the other students as her armour damages the walls and windows uncontrolabbly. A student says someone saw them on the roof. The creature is on the VF-1 Valkyrie statue at the front of the building. Grace uses her implants to see what's going on. On the nose tip of the VF-1 Valkyrie statue she leaps out of the armour grabbing her panties but the Armour crashes to the floor, destroying the concrete. Sheryl is about to fall too, luckily Alto swoops down in his winged armour and saves her. Meanwhile, Luca cries over his damaged armour "Samson" as Mikhail watches the "Princess" (Alto) and the "Queen" (Sheryl). While up above, Sheryl asks Alto if she can go sightseeing. Ranka returns to her singing spot and sees the creature. She sings "Aimo" as the creature listens. Sheryl sees the beautiful Frontier colony from above. As she continues singing the mysterious pilot from the last episode jams along on his harmonica, Ranka sees him. Alto is getting tired of carrying Sheryl but he continues as they are abvoe water. The next day. Sheryl transfers to the piloting course and is introduced in Alto's class. Alto makes the same expresion he did when Ranka was introduced in his class. States Featured Characters #Ranka Lee #Macronized Zentradi Shoppers #Mr. Tokugawa #Elmo Kridanik #Alto Saotome #Unnamed Teacher #Grace O'Connor #Sheryl Nome #Nanase Matsuura #Luca Angelloni #Mikhail Blanc #Catherine Glass #Leon Mishima #Ozma Lee #Unnamed Students #Brera Sterne Featured Mecha Featured Songs Notable Quotes "You're looking around the school, aren't you? Let's have my slave here show us around" "S-Slave?" "That's right, Alto's my S-L-A-V-E" Notes N/a : Sheryl '''suggesting '''Ranka use Alto to help her around the school. 08 High School Queen Category:Macross F